sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby The Fox
Ruby the Fox is the First character Ultrasword210 created. Info Age: 15 Friends: Shadow, Rouge, Eggman(at times), Lily(deceased), Blast, Choco, Blue, Dasher, Zipper-mouth, Cyclone Enemies: Eggman(at times), Diamond, Jack(because he has a crush on her), Tails Doll, Darryl Likes: Adventuring, being with her friends Dislikes: People who are rude to her, Tails Doll Crush: Cyclone the Ferret Abilities: She can use the Ark of the Cosmos (given to her by Lily) to move things with the power of gravity. She can also create a barrier and spears. She can also wield a firearm (portable gun). Alignment: Neutral Favorite video game(I see this one alot): Sonic & the Black Knight About Ruby A long time ago, back when the Black Arms were still around, Ruby's only friend was Lily the Hedgehog. Lily was killed by the Black Arms while her and Ruby were trying to run away from them. After her death, she promised Lily to keep any enemies out of the world. She soon later met Shadow and became friends with him. Quotes "Time to see your real power." "What! That's impossible. How did I lose?" - said when she loses. "Yes! Another success!" - said when she wins. "Look Jack, you know I don't like you. I...like Shadow." - revealing that Shadow is her crush to Jack. "Sir...Ruby?" - Lily calls Ruby, "Sir Ruby"(I don't know why) "Um...hi, Shadow." - introducing herself to Shadow. "Damnit, I lost!" - Lose quote (when pissed) "I...It's the T...Tails Doll!" - said when she sees the Tails Doll. Friends/Enemies Lily Lily was Ruby's only friend before she was killed by the Black Arms. Shadow Years after Lily's death, Ruby began using the Ark of the Cosmos to defeat enemies. One day, while walking through town, she ran into Shadow. The two became friends instantly and became a strong team. Rouge She met Rouge after she met Shadow and became friends with her. Dr. Eggman She became friends/enemies with Eggman after she met Rouge. Blast After she met Dr. Eggman, she became friends with Blast the Wolf Choco One day, while walking through town with Shadow, she ran into Choco the Rabbit. The two then quickly became friends. Diamond Diamond the Bat is Ruby's rival. Jack She doesn't like Jack the Cat because he has a crush on her. Tails Doll ...She's enemies with the Tails Doll because it gives her nightmares and it scares her. Darryl Read The King's Crown to see why he's an enemy. Blue Blue the Fox is one of her friends because she fixes and upgrades her equipment. Theme Ruby's theme, Linkin Park - Numb (Old Theme) Ruby's theme, Linkin Park - Points of Authority (New Theme) Rtf.png|Ruby (Past) Ruby(dark form).png|Dark Ruby Rtfridersgear.png|Riders Gear Ruby's Disguise.png|A disguise Ruby has Other outfit.png|Another outfit Ruby has (Rp's only) Beachoutfit.png|Ruby's beach outfit SuperRuby.png|Super Ruby Ruby dress.png|Ruby in a dress (Rp's only) 10272518_725016617539979_8600730650451169745_o (1).jpg|Sketch of Ruby Sonic girl armor base by angelbehindthemask-d4s9dnd.png|Sir Percival (Ruby the Fox) AnotherOutfit.png|Another outfit Ruby has Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Foxes